


I could give you what you deserve.

by larryaresoulmates



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d, Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Louis, Fingering, First Time, Fluff, Hand Job, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Nerdy Harry, One Shot, Popular Louis, Rimming, Smut, Sub Louis, Top Harry, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:16:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4814612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryaresoulmates/pseuds/larryaresoulmates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{This work was written for the Bottom Louis Fic Exchange.}</p><p>{Prompt: Louis is popular, Harry is his super nerdy tutor. Louis is the only one who's actually nice to Harry despite his nerdiness. Harry has a giant crush on Louis, but Louis has a boyfriend, who bullies Harry behind Louis' back.}</p>
            </blockquote>





	I could give you what you deserve.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fiction_bunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiction_bunny/gifts).



> Hi fiction_bunny, I hope you like this and that I wrote something near what you expected me to do. I didnt make Harry a cliché nerd, just like very intelligent and weird for others. Anyways, Im like really proud of this and I love it so I hope you do too. :)

In his dreams Louis was at the beach. Hot golden sand under his feet, the characteristic smell of salt on his nose, him laying on a red and white striped lounge chair and a piña colada in his hand. He was alone, no family, no Alec, no friends, no one. And it felt nice, just relaxing. It's not that he doesn't love his family, his boyfriend and his friends but lately he has been so stressed and so tired that this was just what he needed.

His utter peace is interrupted by a tap on his shoulder, he takes off his sunglasses and looks beside himself to find no one.

"Mr. tomlinson." Someone says loudly but Louis can't find the source of the sound. Another tap on his shoulder. "Mr.Tomlinson!" The yell is followed by a harsh shake of his arm and Louis wakes up startled to find himself at his math classroom instead of a beautiful beach at some foreign tropical country like Dominican Republic or Jamaica.

He rubs his sleepy eyes and even stretches as a yawn scapes his lips. It's now that he realizes he's alone in the room, apart from Harry Styles who is looking down at his book and notebook, and his math teacher who is looking at him outraged.

"Mrs. Oxley I-" He starts to say.

"You nothing." She interrupts him. "This is the second time this week that you fall sleep in my class."

"Im aware." He is fucking aware of that and it's all Alec's fault. Some cousins were visiting town and he dragged Louis along to a differemt party every night for the last three days, school days.

"Louis..." She sighs and sits down on the desk beside him. "You and I both know that your grades aren't the best. And you paid null attention to the last two topics we've discussed, which are part of our next test. Are you also aware of that?" He nods and looks down embarrassed. _Shit shit shit._ His teacher sighs once again. "I don't know what I am going to do with you..." Her eyes look anywhere but him and land on the curly haired boy still sitting on his desk and not paying attention to their conversation. Or that's what she thinks, Harry had been listening very carefully to the exchange of words. "Actually, I think I have an idea. Harry?"

"Yes ma'am?" He looks up surprised to hear his name.

"Can you come over here for a second?" Harry nods rapidly and dumbly stands up, walking near the other two.

Louis gives him a smile and Harry shyly returns it. He's not surprised, Louis has never been anything but kind to him, but he's still blushes embarrassed because he has a huge crush on him. Louis feels a bit of pity for the boy. He doesn't understand why people bother him so much, people as "popular" as him, not including Alec of course. But he doesn't think that Harry's intelligence should be a matter of mock, it should be envied instead.

His sense of style is a bit odd though, wearing worn skinny jeans with extremely old looking and oversized sweaters or plaid shirts buttoned to the very top or even sweater vests with white button downs below. His black Converse have reached past the fashionably worn look to an almost destroyed one and he always has to push his black and thick Ray Ban glasses up the bridge of his nose.

Something that he does take care of is his hair, and it shows. His long and curly shoulder lenght hair is always shiny and soft and the way he pushes it out of his face or scrunches it up in a bun is almost a chick magnet. But they're too focused on following the crowd, if any girl ever dared to say she found Harry something more that weird or a nerd she would be looked at oddly. Not that Harry was interested in girls anyways.

"Yes?" Harry asks after he has aproached them.

"After I leave this room is up to you if you do it or not, if Louis or you want to or not, but you are my best student Harry and I think you could really help Mr. Tomlinson here. You could meet up here in school or after school or whatever, but if his grades don't rise he's going to fail this class." She says towards Harry and Louis looks down. "Please take it into consideration. Now Im going to lunch. See you guys."

"Bye Mrs. Oxley." They say in unison.

"So... Are you up for it?" Louis asks with a pleading look. Of fucking course Harry's up for hanging out with Louis and being his math saviour.

"Yes, of course I can help you."

"Really?! Thank you so much mate!" Louis says happily and stands up to hug Harry. Harry feels like dying but swallows his hype down.

"No problem Louis." He smiles at him.

"Well, I think it's better if we meet up after school because I play football sometimes and also hang out with my boyfriend and yeah." He's still smiling but Harry's turns into a fake one, Louis doesn't notice.

"Yeah that's alright. It could be at yours or mine. I live in my own flat now."

"Really? That's cool though. Where are your parents?"

"They got a job offer back at our hometown, in Holmes Chapel. I visit them every month. I just didn't want to go there because my life is here, and it's my last year of school after all. I've applied to universties here in London and my friends are here. They're from out of school obviously." He smiles bitterly.

"Yeah..." Louis smiles at him apologetic. "You know Im not like that... Right? I mean, I've never offended you in any way or anything."

"No, no, don't worry. You're like the nicest person out of the popular people to be honest."

"Well Alec's nice too." He smiles and Harry gulps but tries his best to smile back. Poor Louis, he's blinded by love. "Anyways, pass me your phone so I can give you my number and we can plan our meetings better by text, yeah?" Harry nods, new exciment bubbling inside of him because he's going to have Louis' number. Simply fantastic.

They exchange digits and Louis hugs him one more time before going out the math classrom probably to have lunch with his friends. Harry sits back down on his desk and goes back to his book and notebook. He takes a granola bar out of his rainbow colored backpack, his phone buzzes in his pocket and he's surprised to find a text from Louis. That was fast.

_From: Louis_

_Hey H, can I call you H right? Well, I was wondering why you stay in the math classroom every wednesday on lunch hour? (^_^;)_

Harry finds it extremely cute that Louis actually noticed, that he's concerned and that he used the japanese emojis. He smiles fondly as he types.

_To: Louis_

_It's just that I like doing math homework here because then I can have free time in the afternoon. I don't do it with any other class because I do those homeworks in the blink of an eye. :)_

He doesn't mean to sound pretentious, it's just the truth.

_From: Louis_

_I wish I could be like that. :( But ok, I was just curious. (^-^) Also I could sacrifice some of my lunch breaks any wednesday and we could do our homework together, even after this test wich is the one where I need tutoring urgently, your help could still be useful for me. ヾ(＠⌒ー⌒＠)ノ_

Harry goes to his settings and adds the japanese one to his keyboards.

_To: Louis_

_Yeah, I have no problem with that. (^_^)/_

_From: Louis_

_YAY JAPANESE EMOJIS *\\(^o^)/*_

And Harry laughs out loud to that. He's 99% porcent sure his crush on Louis Tomlinson will only worsen with all of this.

_

"Don't you fucking dare getting into my boyfriend's pants, do you hear me Styles?" Alec spits to Harry's face as he pushes him forcefully into the lockers.

"I would never.." He gets interrupted.

"I know you have a crush on him! And the little fucker likes cock so much that he'll probably let you fuck him just for pity." Harry swallows down the rage that comes up his throat, threatening to come out as harsh words and creative insults. Not to protect himself but Louis. Harry has watched Louis for some time now and he knows just how sweet, humble and just nice the boy is.

Also he knows how much he loves Alec and how much Alec doesn't love him back. He's with Louis just because he's a "good fuck", because he's pretty and popular and he even cheats on him, Harry heard everything one day when he spent too much time taking a shower after gym class and Alec and his friends reunited in the dressing rooms to have a chat. Plus Alec talks so bad about Louis to everyone, making him seem worthless.

Ever since he found out Harry had a crush on him he reminds him how much Louis is his on their daily bullying session. Harry has tried to avoid him but it has turned out worse so now he just listens to any bullshit Alec has to say, receives the shoves and punches and leaves school quietly.

"I know, Louis is your boyfriend. He is yours." Harry repeats automatically, sounding almost robotic. "Can I go home now?"

"Are you making fun of me?" He asks grabing Harry by the throat and holding him tight. Harry's eyes fill with tears and he gasps for air. After a moment Alec let's him go and walks away to his Wednesday's soccer practice laughing, where Louis is probably sitting on the bleachers waiting for him, he watches all of his practices as the awesome boyfriend he is. Harry hates how blind he is, and how much he deserves better. He slides down the lockers and sits on the floor with his knees pressed to his chest and his face hidden there. He takes slow deep breaths, stands up, wipes his tears and walks out of the school's building.

-

"You have a really nice flat H." Louis compliments that Friday on their first tutoring meeting after Harry has shown him around. He lives in a small apartment with one bedroom with his bathroom, a living room, a kitchen, a smaller restroom for visitors and a balcony attached to the living room. His parents got it for him, a gift for being an awesome kid and never causing them trouble, before they left to Holmes Chapel. It's really cozy and its decorated with the same vintage vibe Harry has as a taste in clothes, Louis feels comfortable inmediatly and plops down on the brown leather couch.

"Thank you, took me some months and savings to actually get the decoration and painting of the walls right how I wanted it." The walls of the living room are a husky orange and the ceiling is cream colored. His bedroom ones are literally a bright booger green and the ceiling cream colored as well. The kitchen and bathrooms ones are beige with white ceiling. The floor is wooden and he even has a small fireplace.

"Not but in all honesty, Im in love. I want to move here. Would you mind moving in with my parents?" Louis asks playfully and they both chuckle. Harry sits beside him and just smiles at him as he pushes his glasses up.

"You're too funny Louis."

"Yeah, I've been told. By the way, you can call me Lou." Harry's grin widens.

"Ok Lou." And Louis smiles at him before taking his books out of his backpack.

They study for 3 hours straight, Harry explaining everything to the two years older boy and even though sometimes Louis just wants to rip his hair off, or Harry's, he ends up understanding everything they see that day. When he finishes all of his exercises and Harry checks them, he smiles slightly proudly at him and tells him all of them are correct. Louis actually cheers out loud and throws his arms around Harry's neck, hugging him tight. Harry's a bit taken a back at first but slowly wraps his arms back around the smaller boy.

They stay together on Wednesdays at lunch hour too and by the 3rd Friday they meet up they're almost best mates. Today, Wednesday again, is the test Mrs. Oxley had warned Louis about and even though he's a bit nervous, he's also confident because he knows he and Harry have worked hard. Harry is just plain happy, helping Louis isn't a burden for him and they've gotten really close. Harry prefers being his friend who has has a secret crush on him than being no one at all.

They talk about everything and Harry has to, sometimes literally, bite his tongue to hold back all of what he knows from scaping his lips when Louis mentions Alec. He's just way too happy about him that Harry doesn't want to crush his illusion like that, plus he's lowkey scared Louis isn't going to believe him, Alec will lie to him and Harry will lose the blue eyed boy's friendship. He has also survived to the increase of said boy's boyfriend's bullying and the threats towards him if he ever "dares lay a finger on Louis".

There was one day when Louis asked Harry to sit with him at his table at lunch but the collention of weird stares he got where just too much for him. He ran to the loos and Louis followed close behind, Harry asured him he was ok but as soon as Louis left he broke down in sobs. Later he discovered that Louis heard him cry and defended him in front of all his popular friends. Alec didn't even flinch and Louis got mad at him, but later on Alec just lied to Louis and said that he didn't do it because after all they where his only friends but that he was on Louis' side and that he would talk to them. In reality they all met up at Alec's house, got drunk and made fun of both Louis and Harry while Louis was at Harry's house trying to cheer him up with some movies and cuddles. Platonic cuddles but still cuddles. Now Louis sometimes eats lunch with Harry on a table the two alone or on the front yards of the school sitting by the grass, the other days he has to sit back on that table because of Alec.

After Louis and Harry eat, when they sit together, they go to the library, to the foreign languages section because who even goes there? And chat, listen to music and even work on school assignments sitting close to each other with their backs pressed to the bookshelves. The increasing of their hang out time increases bullying even more for Harry but he doesn't tell Louis, of course he doesn't.

Harry finishes the exam quickly and looks over to Louis who is still working on his, he waits for 5 minutes more but when he sees Louis isn't finished yet he hands his exam in, smiling at Mrs. Oxley before going out of the classroom. He quickly sends Louis a text, knowing he'll see it as soon as he leaves the classroom. He chuckles at the name Louis himself saved as his contact's name on Harry's phone.

_To: Louis \\(⁰▿⁰)/✧˖°_

_Meet me at the library when your done, where we usually meet. :)_

Like 10 minutes later he gets a reply.

_From: Louis \\(⁰▿⁰)/✧˖°_

_IM ON MY WAY AND IM SO HAPPY I HAVE GOOD NEWS HAZ AHSKDK (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧_

When Louis arrives he throws himself on Harry's lap and chants a mantra of thank you's as he kisses the top of Harry's head. Harry giggles, which makes Louis smile fondly at him and press a chaste kiss on both his cheeks, before getting off his lap and sitting beside him with his head on Harry's shoulder.

"I asked the teacher to correct my exam and after a lot of pleading she got so annoyed she actually did it, I got a 8 Haz! Never in my life I had gotten an 7 in math, much less an 8! She was truly pleased and asked me to thank you and congratulated me and I love you Harry Styles." He rants but Harry understands every word and it feel like they're now carved forever in his heart.

"I love you too Louis Tomlinson." He kisses the top of Louis' head and the boy snuggles closer to his side.

"This deserves a celebration smoothie!" He says loudly after a moment of utter silence. "C'mon H!" He stands up and drags Harry by the hand towards the cafeteria. It's the first time Louis holds Harry's hand and he might've peed himself a little. Just kidding. Maybe not.

_

Two months have passed since Louis and Harry started hanging out and they're officially best friends now. Louis still hangs out with some other friends like Liam, Niall and Zayn; but his best friend had always been Alec as well as his boyfriend. Now the best friend role is taken by Harry and his relationship with Alec hasn't been anything near perfect.

Louis has opened up a bit more about those subjects to Harry now and they fight very frequently, Louis coming over to Harry's flat with a sad expression and sometimes a pout. But now, when Harry answers his door startled by the frantic knocks, his heart breaks in a million pieces by the sight in front of him. Louis is standing there, his hair and his clothes a mess, and a river of tears running down his cheeks. He has a pout too and his jutted bottom lip trembles before he throws himself into Harry's arms.

"A-Alec..." He mutters and Harry knows exactly what to do. He closes the door behind them and guides Louis to his room. The boy crawls up the mattres and places himself under the covers, quiet sobs leaving his parted lips. Harry leaves the room and when he comes back he has two mugs of pleasingly hot tea. This is Louis' "fight with Alec drink", though they drink a lot of tea even if there isn't a fight, because it soothes him and the fucker, as Harry calls Alec, doesn't like tea and always makes fun of Louis for liking it so much. He doesn't even let him drink it when they hang out, and Louis loves his cup of tea in the afternoons.

"What happened babe?" Harry asks handing Louis his superman mug, that he bought specially for when Louis was over. Louis sits up and rests agaisnt the headboard of the bed, Harry sits beside him and the smaller boy's head instantly goes to lay on his shoulder. He takes a deep breath and tells Harry everything that happened in between sobs.

_Louis was at Alec's flat and they had decided to watch a movie. They're on Alec's bed and Louis is kind of cuddled to his side with his head on Alec's shoulder. Not even 5 minutes after the film starts Alec starts to run his hands up and down Louis' thigh and then palms him twice on his crotch. Louis whines out loud and hides his face on Alec's neck._

_"Im not in the mood Al, why don't we just watch the movie?"_

_"C'mon Lou, it'll be fun. And Im horny." He straddles Louis waist and tries to take off his shirt, Louis doesn't let him._

_"I could give you a hand job if you're really desperate but I don't want to have sex right now." He says pushing Alec's hand off the waist band of his sweat pants when he was trying to take them off._

_"That's it." Says Alec and sits up straight on the bed, turning off the tv._

_"Im sorry Alec I-"_

_"Just shut up Louis! We haven't had sex in a week, how do you want me to cope with that?!" He shouts._

_"I don't know, maybe respecting my decision! Im not in the mood, also we've been fighting a lot and instead of trying to talk about our problems you just want sex and sex and that's not going to solve anything Alec!"_

_"You're not giving me what I want, that's the problem."_

_"What do you want then?!"_

_"I want you to sit on our table everyday at lunch, I want you to stop being so fucking annoying, I want you to stop hanging out with Harry Styles and I want to have sex whenever I want."_

_"Alec things can't be like that, I have the right to make my own decisions and to hang out with whoever I want and if I don't feel like having sex you have to respect that. Im not annoying, I feel uncomfortable around those people and Harry is a good guy and he has helped me a lot."_

_"Well why don't you go with him right now, with him you do want to have sex right?"_

_"Alec, Harry is just my friend. I love you and I would never cheat on you, don't change the fucking topic!"_

_"You know what?!" He takes Louis' Vans from the floor and throws them in his lap, Louis takes them in his hands confused. "Get out of my house."_

_"Alec plea-"_

_"Get out of my fucking house Louis!" He takes him harshly by the arm and drags him to the living room. Louis' already crying._

_"Alec, we can solve this. Please, let's talk."_

_"I don't wanna talk, you know what I wanted." He opens the door and literally throws Louis out._

_"O-ok Alec, we'll have sex if that's what you want." Louis pleas in between sobs._

_"Nah, Im not in the mood." And he slams the door on Louis' face._

"A-and then I came here b-because I knew you'll make me feel better Haz. Im just so sad and kinda embarrassed, I shouldn't have offered sex afterwards because that makes me look desperate but I j-just... I want us to be alright." Louis says before taking the last sip of his tea and putting the mug aside on the bedside table, next to Harry's also empty one.

"Shh, come here." He takes Louis into his arms and the boy snuggles into his chest crying loudly.

"What should I do Haz?" He mutters and Harry can't hold it in anymore. Seeing Louis like this makes his heart ache and if Louis doesn't believe him he'll regret this forever, but he has to tell him what he knows.

"I think you should break up with him Lou..." He says petting the boy's head.

"B-but why...?" He looks up at him and Harry tells him everything. From what he heard that day on the dressing room to the bullying he receives from Alec and all the nasty stuff he says to him and to others about Louis. Harry finishes his speech with a sigh and Louis' expression is unreadable, though when he abruptly stands up from the bed Harry knows what's about to come. _Shit shit shit._ "You're kidding right?" Louis asks with a sour expression.

"N-no Louis, Im being serious Alec... He's-"

"Stop." Louis interrupsts him. "Stop, stop, stop..." He stays silent for a moment. "How dare you?!" He shouts now angry. "Y-You're making all of that up! Alec's not like thta! You're just jealous! I didn't believe him when he told me you had a crush on me but now I see he was right!"

"No wait Louis, it's not like that I don't-"

"Im leaving." He says raising his hands up in the air and proceeding to put his shoes on.

"Louis please..."

"Im sorry Harry but I love him, and one of the reasons of our fights was me hanging out with you. I sacrificed my relationship just to be with you and you turn out to be like this." He looks down. "And if you don't have a crush one me... Then you're just doing it to be mean. Or do you like Alec?"

"Louis can you please just listen to me?" Harry pleas standing up and walking towards him, Louis takes three steps back.

"No, goodbye. Im going back to Alec's to fix things up." He walks towards the living room and Harry hears the front door shutting close before he can even think about going after him. A heartbreaking cry scapes his lips and he walks back to his bed, wrapping himself in his covers and sobbing loudly.

_

Louis reaches Alec's front door once again and he cried all the way from Harry's flat to here, he really liked his friendship but he just can't believe everything he said. He's been with Alec for 2 years now and has known Harry for only 3 months, Alec is not bad.

He wipes his tears and knocks on the door, he used to have a key but Alec took it from him a few months before, after a fight. He proceeds to ring to doorbell, thinking that maybe Alec doesn't hear the knocks. Moments later the door swings open and surprisingly it's not Alex the one who answers, it's Andrew, a Junior that sits with them at the "popular table". His hair is messy and Louis notices he's only in his underwear and his dick is hard, he smirks when he sees Louis and Louis' eyes fill with tears.

"Alec!" He cries out loud. Alec rushes out to the living room in the same state as Andrew, instead of looking guilty or trying to come up with an excuse he seems annoyed and rolls his eyes.

"What are you doing here Louis?"

"So Harry was right huh? You've been cheating on me." He says as fresh tears run down his anger flushed cheeks. "Have you been bullying him and talking shit about me too? Is that true as well?"

"Yes." He shrugs uninterested.

"Can you leave now? We were kinda busy-"

"For how long?" Louis asks ignoring Andrew.

"Uhm, 6 months maybe... I wasn't going to let you go but since you don't give me sex anymore and you've become incredibly insupportable lately then I guess I don't care anymore. We're over."

"D-did you ever love me?" He asks looking down.

"For the first year I kinda did, then we became more and more popular and I just stayed with you because you were really good in bed and gave me even more popularity so yeah. After we had 1 year and 6 months I met Andrew and he gives me all you could give me and more except the popularity. I am giving him that." He says everything so calmly as if he wasn't breaking Louis' heart in a million pieces.

"Ok. Then I guess it's over... You're a disgusting piece of shit and I despice you so damn much Alec, I honestly hope someone does to you the same you did to me. Make you fall for them and then break your heart like it's fucking nothing." He smiles through his tears. Alec laughs.

"Nah, I don't think that'll happen, at least not for now. Andrew here is aware I just want his asshole and Im aware he just wants my popularity and we're good with that. I don't have to pretend and fake romantic shit like I had to with you." Andrew smirks.

"You're both disgusting." Louis says and shakes his head.

"Well, are you leaving now or would you like to join?" Andrew asks walking closer to Alec and kissing his shoulder.

"No thanks. I just, I just want something before I leave..."

"Agh, what do you want?" Alec asks annoyed.

"One last kiss." Louis says and looks down. Alec laughs out loud and walks towards him, taking him harshly by the waist. Louis looks up and Alec brings their lips together.

Almost instantly Louis smirks into the kiss and bites his bottom lip so hard he tastes blood.

"You fucking-" Alec says pulling away but before he can cover his mouth Louis slaps him across the face. Both Alec and Andrew look at him surprised.

"Goodbye Alec." He smiles and walks out the door, quietly shutting it close behind him.

When he reaches his car he breaks down crying. He has a growing urge to drive right to Harry's house but he can't even look at him in the face, he hurt him and he was right. But how can you blame Louis? He had been dating the guy for 2 fucking years, he was in love.

So instead of going back to Harry's he goes home and locks himself in his room, promising his mom that he'll explain everything later, and just cries his eyes out. He'll go to Harry's tomorrow when he's more stable.

-

When Harry opens the door that Sunday morning he's in his pajamas, slippers, messy hair and a pair of red eyes that scream "I cried myself to sleep!". All of Louis' self composture jumps out the window when he sees him and he starts crying instantly.

"I b-brought you the iced coffe from Starbucks I know you love a-nd chocolate chips cookies because Im sorry Haz." He sobs.

"Oh Lou." He takes the things from the boy's hand, places them on a tiny table besides the door where he always throws his keys, and wraps his arms tightly around Louis' tiny body. Well, he's 5'9 but he's still smaller and curvier than Harry so yeah, he's tiny.

"Im so sorry Harry, Im so so _so_ sorry. You were right, y-you were right." He cries into his shoulder.

"Shh, it's alright Lou. I forgive you." He kisses his hair.

"Sorry for making you cry and for treating you like shit. Alec is a dick head and I hate him so much. He broke my heart Hazza." He says looking into Harry's eyes with a pout. Harry hugs him close and listens to the whole story.

Harry's outraged, he wants to go straight to Alec's flat and break his limbs. After Louis calms him down, telling him it's not worth it and Harry promising he'll protect him forever, they hug again.

"He's disgusting. And you deserve so much better than that Louis." He strokes Louis' hair.

"T-thanks." He wipes his face on Harry's shoulder and Harry just laughs at that.

"Let's cuddle and eat what you brought yeah? You can cry and rant all you want and cover my sheets with your boogers." He offers Louis his hand.

"I don't have boogers. Your bedroom's walls look like booger." He slaps Harry's hand away and takes the coffees and cookies before walking to Harry's room and leaving him behind. Harry locks the door and a grin appears on his face. He has his Louis back.

_

"Harry!" Louis shouts excitedly as he exits the math classroom, they just took another exam and of course Louis annoyed the teacher until she corrected his.

"What? What did you get?" Harry asks standing up from the hallway.

"I got a fucking 10 Haz!" Louis exclaims and jumps into Harry's arms.

"Im so proud of you Lou!" Harry says holding him tightly and picking him up from the floor.

So much has happened since Alec broke Louis' heart 5 months ago. First of all Louis' completely got over him, he spends all of his free time with Harry and later Niall, Liam and Zayn added themselves to the group. At first Harry was shy around them but then he realized they accepted him and for the first time after Louis he had friends from school. Though they still spent most of their time together alone and they still had their meeting on Wednesdays staying at the math classroom and on Fridays at Harry's flat, but they still hanged out any other day they could at any of their houses. Louis' family absolutely loved Harry and Harry's mom, stepfather and Gemma, who lived in America, really liked Louis when they met him via Face Time.

Louis and Harry have become closer than ever too, and even though Louis hasn't admited it, he has started to feel a spark of something more towards the boy.

"We have to celebrate Harreh!" He winks at him.

"If you mean cuddles and tea then Im up for it."

"Really?" Harry nods. "Harold, you up for it?" He says more firm.

"Yes Im up for it. God shut up." He says smiling fondly at him.

"Then I'll see you at yours after school. Or... We could ditch the rest of the classes?" He smirks.

"Louis no." He pushes his glasses up his nose.

"Hazza, I know you're a nerd and all that but let's have some fun. Be a rebel!" He throws his tiny fists up in the air. Harry laughs in his face.

"You're adorable."

"Agh, ok. Imma use my cuteness then." He says rolling his eyes. "For me?" He pleas with a pout and puppy eyes. Harry just stares at him.

"Agh, what you do to me Louis Tomlinson." He says giving up.

"Yay!" He hugs him. "Now carry me to the parking lot you peasant!" He jumps into Harry's back. Harry laughs even though his glasses almost fall to the floor and holds Louis, carrying him on a piggyback ride to the parking lot to the older boy's car.

"I'll take care of tea, you pick a movie." Louis says when they enter Harry's flat, he smiles and nods before walking to his bedroom.

When Louis finishes with the tea he walks to Harry's room and finds him shirtless, without his glasses and wearing a pair of sweatpants, his mouths almost waters but he stays composed and just smiles at him, placing the cups on the bedside table. He proceeds to walk into Harry's big closet and change himself into a pair of sweatpants, Harry always lends them to him, and no shirt.

"I'll never get tired of telling you how cute you look in my clothes. Tiny Lou." Harry says taking a sip of his tea when Louis walks out holding his clothes in his hands and throwing them into a corner.

"Im not tiny, you're a giant." He sits beside Harry and takes his cup, drinking from his tea too. The curly haired boy chuckles and they sit there chatting about their day. When they finish their drinks Louis takes the cups back to the kitchen and when he returns Harry's laying on his back in the middle of the bed. Louis just smirks and crawls up the mattress to lay on top of him, pressing his face to Harry's chest.

"I thought we were going to see a movie." Harry asks with a smirk as he wraps his arms around the boy's waist.

"Yeah, we are." Louis mumbles before pressing a kiss on Harry's chest and rolling off him to cuddle to his side. Harry holds him tight and is about to press play on the movie he chose in Netflix when Louis interrupts again. "But really Harry, I just wanted to thank you a lot. You've helped me so much this past 8 months I've known you and Im not talking just about math. You've shown me what a true friend is and how toxic some groups of people can be and you were the one who opened my eyes about Alec, because I may not admit it but I went back there that day because of what you said, I wanted to make sure you were wrong and lying but you had never gave me reasons to not trust you. So I was afraid." He moves to straddles his lap. "Im just very glad I fell asleep those two days at Mrs. Oxley's class because if I didn't then I probably wouldn't have met you."

"Im so so glad I met you too Louis, and I really appreciate that you saw past my 'nerd that dresses like a hobbo' appareance and gave me a chance." He holds him close by the waist and rubs circles on his skin with his thumbs.

"Your intelligence is something they should envy not mock and to be honest with you I love your style. Specially your hair." He says with his hands flat on the boy's chest as they smile at each other.

"We have a very weird friendship Louis." Harry says and chuckles.

"Yeah, we look more like a couple-" Louis stops abruptly and visibly tenses. Harry's inside are filled with butterflies and fireworks and even stomping elephants but he keeps it cool and does a risky move.

"But couples kiss and stuff..." He says smirking and Louis can't contain his excitement because is Harry hinting what he think he's hinting?

"Well yeah, they do..." He plays with Harry's curls.

"Loui-"

"Haz..." He interrupts him.

"Yes Boo?"

"I... I think I like you. As more than friends." Louis confesses. They stay silent for a moment.

"Louis Tomlinson please tell me you're not kidding." Harry asks excited, sitting up on the bed and fixing Louis on his lap.

"N-no Im not Haz. This past months I've been feeling like we could be, should be, more than friends. You're just so beautiful and you treat me so right and I just, I like you a lot and I want to kiss you so bad, Im sorry." He rambles and hides his face on Harry's neck.

"Louis look at me." Louis obeys and his face is as red as a tomato. "I've had a crush on you since even before you started dating Alec. I thought you knew, you told me that Alec told you right before your last fight."

"Y-yeah but since he was a fucking cheater, a liar and a dickhead I thought he just said it to make me stay away from you, plus you never got to answer me. I wasn't even sure you were gay"

"Well yeah I am, dick is my number one passion." They laugh. "And I like you a lot Lou, I had watched you from afar for so long and I _knew_ you weren't like them and that you deserved way much better than Alec. I always wished you'd look my way because I knew I could give you that. I still can, if you let me..." He says with hopeful eyes. Louis eyes may have teared up a bit from the happiness.

"Stop being so cheesy and just kiss me Harry." Louis whispers moving closer to him.

"It'll be my pleasure." He smirks and closes the space between them, bringing their lips together. Finally.

At first is soft, tender and just plain needy, Harry feels like he's tasting heaven. Louis intertwines his fingers with Harry's locks of curls and Harry pulls him imposibly closer by the waist. They break apart to cath their breaths, smile at the other and kiss again, this time even more needy and wet and just tongue and theet all over it.

"Damn it Lou." Harry pulls back and pecks his lips numerous times. "You don't know how much I've wished I could do that, how much I wanna make you mine..." They make out again.

"Little H is not a virgin, huh?" Louis asks cheekily.

"Nah, lost it to my first and only boyfriend Nick, we're still friends." He says before pressing kisses along Louis' neck to his jaw. Louis smiles.

"I lost it to my first boyfriend Stan, we're still friends too." Louis says before pulling Harry away by the hair and guiding him to his mouth.

"So is this really happening?" Harry asks agaisnt Louis' lips.

"Only if you want to... Im not desperate tho." Louis answers blushing.

"We both are Lou." He chuckles. "I would've liked this to be more romantic but I can't take you if you're not completely mine so... Would you be my boyfriend?" He bites his bottom lip nerviously.

"Of course Haz, I'd love to!" He grins from ear to ear and kisses him again. "Now please..." He begs.

"Imma make love to you really nice and slow, Imma show you how much I've wanted you for almost 3 years, how much you're worth it babe." Louis actually tears up in between the kiss this time. "Hope you find our first time special enough... You deserve only the best."

"I wish I c-could turn back time Harry..." He says as the younger boy wipes under his eyes. "I could have saved myself from so much pain and so much time wasted if I had met you earlier."

"Shh babe, don't worry about the past and focus on us now and the future. Because Im not letting you go so easily." He smiles and Louis smiles and giggles before they go back to snogging.

"Haz, make love to me please..." Harry smiles at that before laying Louis down gently on the bed and placing himself on top of him.

"You're so beautiful, so precious, I could stare at you for hours." He mumbles in between kisses and caressing Louis' chest. Louis' hands are on his back, holding on to him.

"Harry..." Louis moans as the younger boy nibbles and kisses along his neck, leaving several marks.

His hands go further down Harry's back and grab his butt, he can't help but giggle.

"I love your small bum." He presses a kiss to Harry's nose.

"And I love your huge one." He bites Louis' nose making him giggle again.

"Take them off H." He pulls on the back of his sweatpants and Harry nods before sitting up and taking the fabric off his long legs and helping Louis out of his too.

They stare at each other for a spare moment, just taking in the other's half naked body. It's not the first time they see each other like this but it is the first time in these circumstances of course, and the first time in which they both know they're completely each other's. Harry places himself back on top of Louis and grinds his hips down so their half hard members meet. Louis actually whines and Harry could buy an album of that sound on repeat 13 times.

"Kiss me some more." Louis requests and pulls Harry down by his curls, he knows how much Harry loves his hair being played with so he twist and pulls and even untangles some knots from the mess of curls he loves so dearly.

They keep a slow rythm with the grinding and only stop when both of them are fully hard and Louis is just sweating and holding to Harry. His lips are parted as Harry tries to kiss him, but he just chuckles agaisn't Louis' still lips.

"Babe, you ok?" He asks rubing his lips over Louis' check but not stoping the movements of his hips.

"Im alright, I-Im just too overwhelmed. You're too much. I'll get used to it." He says wrapping his arms above his face. Harry chuckles.

"You're a cutie..." He stops moving and Louis whines again at the lost of friction. Another moan escapes his lips as Harry presses kisses down his stomach and reaches the hem of his boxers. He presses kisses to Louis' dick above the cloth, driving Louis insane.

"Take them off, and yours too." Louis says. Harry smirks up at him and pulls his boxers off and then Louis' too, the older boy's dick springs up and Harry looks at it with interest. He goes down again and takes the tip in his mouth, Louis moans in surprise.

"Oi! Warm me next time, I could get a heart attack." He places his hand on Harry's curls to keep him down.

"You're so dramatic, I love you so much." He presses kisses and licks along his length and even lower on Louis' hole.

"Oh my god Haz, stay right there for a moment." Harry smirks agaisn't him and licks around the rim a few time before pushing in with the tip of his tongue. " _Yes!_ " Louis moans loudly and precome drips obscenely out the tip of his member. Harry stays there for a few moments until Louis cries out that he'll come if he doesn't stop.

"Let me get some lube babe." He pecks his lips and walks to the bathroom on his room, he comes back quickly and finds Louis with his eyelids closed and his hands still fisting the sheets.

"You look so beautiful like that." He places himself on top of him again and kisses him slowly.

"Harry.."

"Yes?"

"I love you too." Hary smiles widely at that. "I know it may seem fast but as I told you before, you've become someone incredibly important for me in the past months and yeah... I love you."

"You make me the happiest guy alive, do you know that?" Louis just blushes and kisses him again. "Would you want me to use a condom?"

"Well if you want, but Im clean and I haven't been with anyone since you know who... He always used one because he low key thought I was a slut, but oh well."

"Ow babe." Harry says and kisses him one last time before opening the bottle of lube and coating three of his fingers. "You're not a slut and Im not using one. Im clean too and I want to feel you completely. Is that alright with you?"

"Yes, please." Louis says with a sincere smile.

"Feel free to tell me if you want me to stop or go slower... Or faster." He says the last part with a smirk and before Louis can make a cocky remark he circles his entrance with a lube covered finger. Louis' eyes close in pleasure.

"Just do it Harry, I can take it." Harry pushes the first finger inside and moves it in and out slowly. Not even 30 seconds later Louis asks for more and Harry's second finger goes in successfully. He gives Louis a surprised expression and Louis just giggles. "I may or may have not done it to myself this morning." He covers his face embarrassed.

"Awh, don't be embarrassed love." He curves his fingers inside him and uncovers Louis' face to find a pleased expression covering it.

Harry keeps opening Louis and stops after he curls three inside and Louis gives him the green light. He goes to take the bottle of lube again but the smaller boy does it first.

"Please let me, you've been untouched all this time." He says pouring some of the liquid on the palm of his hand and taking Harry. "You're so big." He moans.

"God Louis you're so hot babe, and your small hand is so cute. I love you." His head is hanging and his curls cascade in front of his face. Louis uses his clean hand to push them back and pull him in for another kiss, he swallows all of the sounds Harry makes and falls in love with his deep raspy moans.

"I think you're ready now." He pecks his lips one last time, spreads his legs so Harry can positionate himself between them and then wraps them around his waist.

Harry smiles down at him and they don't know what else to say, they just stare into the other's eyes and Louis brings his hips up a bit to rub his entrance agaisn't Harry's tip. The younger boy can't take it and eagerly pushes in, he enters slowly and captures all of Louis' moans with his mouth. When he's fully inside they smile at each other and Harry begins a slow rythm, pulling almost completely out and going back in calmly.

"Louis babe, you're so perfect. So tight and so hot and so beautiful. I love you." Harry says before leaving another mark on the boy's skin, this time above his collarbone.

"Harry." Is all Louis manages to moan out before Harry speeds up. He runs his short nails along his back and pulls his hair all the time.

Some minutes after Harty has been thrusting rather forcefully into Louis he searchs between them and grabs his member, smearing the precome all over his length and rubbing his thumb over the slit.

"Lou, I think Im going t-to come really soon. Are you?" Louis' to wrecked to even talk so he just nods and kisses him open mouthed. "Im going to right now, Im going to Louis..." He moans into his mouth and Louis just holds him tighter with the legs around his waist to let Harry know he can come inside him.

A few more trusts later Harry's moaning loudly and shooting his load into Louis. He keeps moving as he does and Louis cums soon after. Harry falls on top of Louis but doesn't pull out yet. His dick softens inside the other boy and their dirty chests flush together.

"We're a mess." Louis says after a moment and Harry chuckles and tries to stand up. "No wait, don't go yet. Stay here for a moment, inside." Louis says pulling him back to lay in his chest. "If that's not too gross of course."

"Nah, it's alright. We're grossly cute, a beautiful mess."

"Harry the poet." Louis says pushing his sweaty curls out of his forehead and kissing him there. "Thank you so much for skipping school with me and for this. I loved it." He smirks.

"Who even thanks after sex Louis Tomlinson?" The older boy giggles. "But Im glad you enjoyed it, I surely did. Can't wait for next time." They laugh. "My boyfriend, wow." He kisses Louis' shoulder and smiles fondly at him.

"Ok, now you can pull out." Louis says embarrassed. Harry does it slowly and stands up from the bed to go to the bathroom. He wets a small towel and cleans Louis slowly before cleaning himself too. When he comes back again, Louis has almost dozzed off.

"Sleepy?"

"Yeah, but I was waiting for you. I need my pillow." He smirks lazily up at Harry making him laugh.

The younger boy lays back down on the bed and Louis inmediatly cuddles to his side, with his head rested on Harry's chest.

"Sweet dreams baby." Harry kisses his forehead and traces patterns on his sweaty back.

"I love you Haz." He kisses his chest.

"I love you too." They smile at eachother and Louis instantly falls asleep.

Harry admires him for a moment; this seems taken out straight from one of his deepest fantasies, but its real. Louis' right next to him, in his arms, and he's going to take care of him and love him with all his heart for as long as Louis lets him. He falls asleep soon after with a smile on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> First I wanna thank the exchange's hosts because this was an interesting and super fun expirience and @fiction_bunny for the amazing prompt.
> 
> Also I wanna thank my internet bestie and basically one of my best friends Sandra aka @OhHarryLovesLou for being my last minute beta. Without her this would have had a handful of embarrassing mistakes. I love you bby. :3 x


End file.
